Jorm
}} Jorm is the secondary antagonist of Heroes Chronicles: Conquest of the Underworld. He was the Demon responsible for tearing the soul of Rion Gryphonheart from Paradise, secretly acting under orders from Duke Deezelisk. Jorm was eventually hunted down and slain by Erathian armies led by Tarnum and Queen Allison Gryphonheart. Background Gameplay Jorm only appears as a hero in The Queen's Command, Conquest of the Underworld's penultimate scenario. He is based on the hero identity of Xeron, and is therefore a campaign hero. As a Demoniac, he begins at experience level 26, with 245000 experience points. He fights under the command of the Orange player, and begins with the Leadership and Tactics secondary skills by default. Heroes Chronicles: Conquest of the Underworld. New World Computing. Scenario: The Queen's Command. 2000. Biography Captor of Souls Jorm was a lesser Demon who sought to become a Duke of the Underworld: his ambition was his obsession, making him as many enemies in the Underworld as in the lands above. Under orders from Duke Deezelisk, Jorm stole into Paradise and kidnapped the soul of the King of Erathia, Rion Gryphonheart, to enable Deezelisk to enact revenge for the loss of his sight and armies at Gryphonheart's hands, years before. Jorm succeeded, and prepared for the imminent invasion from the vengeful armies of Erathia. Heroes Chronicles: Conquest of the Underworld. New World Computing. 2000. Heroes Chronicles: Conquest of the Underworld. New World Computing. Scenario: Never Deal with a Demon. 2000. When Gryphonheart's daughter, Queen Allison, and the Immortal Hero, Tarnum, sent their troops into Jorm's realm, Jorm staged countless ambushes and remained deeply undercover. His name was first uttered while Tarnum traversed a labyrinthine layer of the Underworld, upon escorting an elderly woman to her home. According to her, Jorm was a "scoundrel" and had "no home to speak of", and was thus easily able to avoid his enemies. As Jorm never lingered anywhere for long, it was believed that only Duke Deezelisk could point the way to him. Heroes Chronicles: Conquest of the Underworld. New World Computing. Scenario: Twisted Tunnels. 2000. Though he constantly sent reinforcements to hinder the Erathians' quest and bribed fellow Demons into haranguing Tarnum's forces, Jorm himself did not engage in combat with them until the penultimate battle. Heroes Chronicles: Conquest of the Underworld. New World Computing. Scenario: Jorm's Ambush. 2000. Heroes Chronicles: Conquest of the Underworld. New World Computing. Scenario: Old Wounds. 2000. After receiving Duke Deezelisk's aid upon recovering the Pendant of Second Sight, Tarnum cornered Jorm within his hideout, and managed to slay the Demon to secure the release of King Gryphonheart's soul. However, Jorm's death heralded disaster for Erathia: Deezelisk's troops turned on Tarnum, slaying the bulk of his troops and comrades, and capturing Queen Allison. After Jorm's death, Tarnum - who escaped unscathed due to his immortality - pondered his folly, commenting that "Jorm was never powerful enough to control so many demons in the Underworld". He had been one of Deezelisk's agents all along, merely acting as bait alongside Gryphonheart to lure Queen Allison into the Underworld's depths. Appearances * Heroes Chronicles: Conquest of the Underworld Sources Category:Conquest of the Underworld characters